


关于大麻

by Ephoto



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephoto/pseuds/Ephoto
Summary: 所以为什么要在情人节晚上看恐怖电影呢？
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Kudos: 3





	关于大麻

**Author's Note:**

> Sal=S，Larry=L。没有大屠杀也没有邪教，Sal和Larry组了个乐队，两个人都还在上大学。因为不是很会写对话比较多的文所以前半段就用了这种方法来写。

S: 老兄，你还记得你是怎么跟我保证抽大麻这件事的吗？  
L: 绝对不要在你房间里抽？拜托了，就给我一次机会呗？况且我也没有在你房间里抽......  
S: 那你手上拿着的那一支是什么？不要藏到背后，我看到了，拿出来！  
L: 这支是香烟！纯正的万宝路红壳香烟，所有人都在抽那种。Sal，你要试一口吗？保准让你不会再担心我抽大麻的事情！  
S: 不要转移话题啊老兄，那这么说，你这一袋子东西也别想要了？又或者说你不想参加今晚的恐怖电影之夜了？  
L: 所以是谁定的在情人节晚上看恐怖电影......你是怎么找到我的货的？我还以为已经藏起来了。我当然要和你一起看啦，你自己一个人看不会害怕到跳起来去吓Gizmo吗？  
S: 元旦的恐怖电影之夜后你嗑高了告诉我的，再上一次是圣诞节前夜排练的时候嗑高了说的。每次你嗑高了都会说些很无厘头的话呢，所以还不考虑去戒毒吗？戒毒看电影还是你抱它们今天晚上去树屋里凑和着过一晚上？  
L: 行了，行了，我春天之后就去戒！你也不想我这么冷的天气在戒毒所里抱着那一床毛巾被躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着还要被折磨吧？  
S: 唉，行。但是这一袋我还是收走了，你也不允许再去Herman先生那里了。我可不希望乐队还没成名我们的主唱就因为吸毒过量死在家里了，别忘了之前做过的约定......  
L: 要做出让Sanity‘s Fall也认可的专辑，我还记得。Sal，你要不要把义肢拆了，你不觉得在这个房间里还带义肢很热吗？  
S: 那我先去把这带东西处理掉，你去电视机柜隔壁那个黑色塑料袋里挑一盘录像带放吧。这几张都是音像店老板说特别经典的几部电影。

Sal把从Larry床垫中间翻出来的一袋子“商品”全都倒马桶里冲掉了。他不知道为什么Larry这么依靠这些虚无缥缈的东西，他大可不必用这些东西来麻痹自己，让自己不再沉浸在父亲消失的自责里。他还有朋友，有Lisa，还有他可以依靠。离开洗手间之前，Sal伸手把义肢的扣子解开从脸上拿了下来，他盯着镜子里的脸看了好久，直到Larry在房间里大喊：“你再不过来我就开始看了啊！”  
Sal一进走进房门就看到电影里的杀人狂正举着刀子走向他的受害人，Larry拿着一盘布朗尼窝在沙发上看着他。“老兄，你知道吗，我真的很喜欢你的脸。”Sal走过去在他身边坐下，“我第一次看到你的脸的时候我就在想，‘天啊，这个世界上怎么会有这么好看的人。’我都不知道我流鼻血了，我只知道，从那一刻开始我就爱上你了，Sal。”  
Sal看着他爱人兼挚友的脸，直到Larry往他嘴里塞了块布朗尼。熟悉又陌生的冲味从口腔里传来，他刚想把布朗尼吐出来就被Larry用手捂住了嘴，“反正吃这一次又不会上瘾，我对用量的掌控得很好的，这一点只刚刚够你今天晚上爽上天。”  
Larry的嘴唇很快接替了他手掌的位置，巧克力和大麻的味道在两个人呼吸之间传递。Sal觉得有些恍惚，但他记得，明天早上起来第一件事就是把Larry直接送去戒毒所强制戒毒。

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道我很啰嗦，但是最后还是想说一下，Larry真的没有抽大麻，那是他烤大麻布朗尼的味道。


End file.
